User talk:Omega Shenron Vs Bills
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kratos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Master Mold (talk) 18:00, April 19, 2014 (UTC) I didn't vote on anything because I don't know half of those game characters, so I would have been either stupid to vote someone I don't know or look like a fanboy for voting on Kratos on everything (except the weakest one). But I'm sure he's stronger than Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung and Sektor. I've beaten them in MK9 with him so many times! Uglyguy25 (talk) 23:46, June 5, 2014 (UTC) It's all right. If I wasn't used to people calling me ugly, I wouldn't have chosen this name after all. Well, I'll see what I can vote on, but you'll have to excuse me if there's someone stronger than Kratos that I don't know in that list... Uglyguy25 (talk) 09:23, June 6, 2014 (UTC) hello, i dont want vote until god of war series is over maybe about few years, and i know every character in your pool . so we must wait *MEDUSA* 09:25, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Try to make Kratos vs Thor, Sektor vs Master Chief and Shang Tsung vs... another soul hunter. Maybe Shang Tsung vs Hades haha. I'm only good in mythology you know... Would Shang Tsung vs Dante be good? I don't know much about Dante, but he's a demon hunter, isn't he? A guy who deals with lots of souls... Uglyguy25 (talk) 17:55, June 6, 2014 (UTC) I guess Shang Tsung and Hades. At least I'd know how that'd be. Uglyguy25 (talk) 19:00, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Ok, but I think people already know how it'd be. I mean, they've already been together in the same game, etc. But it's your blog, so do whatever you want. Uglyguy25 (talk) 19:41, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Would you mind if I tried to "create a fight" between the characters you suggest? I mean like, you say the fight and I try to guess how would it be (when I know each character well) Uglyguy25 (talk) 23:01, June 6, 2014 (UTC) A battle which Kratos loses and dies? You're probably looking for someone who is agile, very astute and vicious enough to kill the adversary. Brute strenght, giant size and great power usually don't work against him. I'd really like to see him fighting against Thor, which would be interesting, but I guess he would beat Thor, so what about Loki? If he could plan something so elaborate that would distract Kratos, take out most of his weapons/leave him extremely tired and weak and then do a surprise attack, I guess he would have a chance to kill the Ghost of Sparta. Uglyguy25 (talk) 14:54, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh. I'm feeling really stupid now. When you said you were going to make a "kratos death battle" I thought it meant it was a battle for Kratos' death. I didn't know there was a character named Death. Well, so make Kratos vs Thor if you want. Uglyguy25 (talk) 15:19, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I guess from gow 3. Kratos from gow 1 wouldn't fight Thor, since he only seeked revenge against Ares. It's easier to pick the game in which he was a god slayer. Uglyguy25 (talk) 15:31, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I guess that could happen both in 2 or 3. And the funniest part is that, in the original gow 3, Kratos would fight Thor. Uglyguy25 (talk) 22:48, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry. I had a really important test today so I'm only using my computer now. Sorry for not seeing your replyings or voting on anything all day, I'll see what I can do, and also sorry for not trying to invent the fights like I said I would do (if that makes any difference at all to you). Just take it easy with the insults, all right? I won't be using the computer all day (specially throughout the week, when I only use it by the morning and at night) so I probably won't be seeing many things posted. Don't call me a bitch for that. Is Ryu Hayabusa the Ryu from Street Fighter? If he is, I guess it would be a draw between him and Kratos. Uglyguy25 (talk) 21:54, June 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm not American, I'm Brazilian. Today I had a very important test to be admitted in an university. I don't think it's the kind of thing you guys have in USA. Well, I don't know who Ryu Hayabusa is, so I have no idea about who would win. But seriously, take it easy with the insults. If I were a little more angered, I wouldn't even talk to you anymore after what you called me, so just understand it will usually take me a long time to read and answer your comments and requests, specially during the week. And don't forget about the different time zones. Brazil an USA are in near time zones, but I can tell you by experience that it still makes lots of difference. Uglyguy25 (talk) 22:31, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi omega im right here! whos here I actually don't know anyone in the wiki (I spend most of my time here editing stuff). The only one I really knew was a girl named Shmeagle, but she's not been active for months. Uglyguy25 (talk) 09:13, June 17, 2014 (UTC)